pokemonaskcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiny-the-Gyarados
Tiny-the-gyarados is a roleplay/ask blog for a Gyarados named Cera, nicknamed Tiny by her owner. About The blog was created to portray a Pokemon on the mod's Firered Nuzlocke challenge, Tiny, one of the main members of the team. Tiny started out by being under the ownership of Snowish, but her trainer soon became discouraged and released Tiny her Lapras Mauve into the waters of Route 12. Tiny inhabits an underwater cave, doubling as the caretaker for several Goldeen nests. A Rotom by the name of James wanted some of Tiny's scales for his research. At first Tiny refused, but James offered to battle. Tiny lost the battle, so James got her scales, but during the fight she also broke off part of her crest. Tiny's mother, Monique, arrived at Route 12, urging Tiny to begin training. She sparrs with Tiny, giving her advice to make her moves stronger, and warns her about the incoming Restless Rain. Andromeda reveals that Monique was Cherry, the hero of the Restless Rain legend, and also the daughter of Kyogre. Her apprentice, Desiree, reveals that Kyogre can only be defeated by his relatives. So far the onkly known relatives are Tiny, Monique, and Mauve. 'Mod' Snow-ish is a little more active on her Tiny blog than her main account, Noreon. Being offline for (at most) nine hours at a time because of school or sleep, Snow-ish (Or Lu, as she is called by very close friends) often uses her blogs for any little ramble that comes to her head. When she isn't roleplaying or answering asks, she usually just posts random pictures she made at school or on her iPad's drawing app. Snow-ish is a fourteen-year-old American girl currently living in Germany (Reasons for moving being her mother accepted a job there). She spends whatever free time at home she has on her iPad, unless her parents have her do chores or watch her sister. 'Characters' Cera (Tiny) '''- Careful when talking to new people, does not harm or speak harshly to young Pokemon. '''Main Character Jule - Shiny Goldeen that hatched while Tiny was watching over he nests. Sister of Maxwell, likes to pester Tiny. Secondary Character Maxwell - Goldeen that hatched while Tiny was watching over the nests. Brother of Jule, likes to pester Tiny and explore. Secondary Character James - Rotom that encountered Tiny while trying to find a Gyarados to use its scales for his technology. Easily irritated, but can annoy others just as easily. Antagonist Andromeda - '''A mysterious Ninetales that gazes at the stars. Has an apprentice named Kai and seems to know Tiny's mother, Monique. Background Character''' Monique '''- A shiny Gyarados and Tiny's mother. She was the daughter of Kyogre, putting her age around 120. She is an old friend of Andromeda. '''Secondary Character Desiree - An Oddish apprentice of Andromeda. She has heterochromia, one eye being a purple-blue, the other being a reddish-violet. Secondary Character Kai - A Growlithe Apprentice of Andromeda. Background Character Mauve '''- A Lapras that was also owned by Snowish. Revealed to be Tiny's cousin. '''Background Character Kyogre '''- Monique's father and Tiny's grandfather. Plans to flood the world with his Drizzle ability. '''Antagonist Simon '''- Monique's husband and Tiny's father. Joined Kyogre so he wouldn't be attacked when Kyogre went to get his revenge on Monique. '''Background Character Raphael '''- A Magmortar seen with James. Claims to be a part of Team Rocket. '''Antagonist 'Links' http://tiny-the-gyarados.tumblr.com - Blog http://snow-ish.tumblr.com - Mod blog 'Events' Spring Baby Magic - Tiny reverted back to her Magikarp stage Restless Rain - Host Gallery Category:Gyarados Category:Drawn answers Category:Written answers Category:Snow-ish Category:Multiple characters Category:Goldeen Category:Rotom